maior_mundusfandomcom-20200213-history
Government and Economics
Felix 95% OCEAN 5% LAND Capitol: Academy Neighboring cities: Ethos, Pathos, Logos Academy is home to many officers and other government officials. Academy is the city not to be confused with the Inter-Galactic Royal Service IN-GRS, an elite school that trains only the best of the best. In a galaxy containing 10.5 billion people, IN-GRS only accepts 300 students per year. Felix is perhaps the most affluent planet due to its rich abundance in Magstone, a stone so rich in magical energy that a marble size stone can power and entire house for a week. Magstone’s existence, while a blessing, has stirred many controversial topics over the years. Is it fair for one planet to hold this much power? Does Magstone belong to the Academy or the indigenous? Should all experiments evolving Magstones be public record? Regardless of questions it raise, no major political stance has been taken for the last 200 years during the UP (United Planet) meetings. Their current Captain is Bastion Sandoval accompanied by Lieutenant Meredith Daelin Asteraceae 65% Ocean 35% Land Capitol: Helianthus Neighboring Cities: Ciliaris, Californicus, Bolanderi, Niveus Also known as the Sunflower planet. The first planet closest the sun, the people native to it has evolved a resistance to UV radiation. All other visitors are advised to purchase UV protection suit before arriving. The predominant race is Kasatha with their Queen Minerva Heavenskeep to reign over them. She is well received by her people and even individuals on other planets. They live a peaceful and fair monarchy, one of the last in this galaxy. The Kasatha (and company) live a simple life, and never use any more magstone than needed for survival. They are still firm believers of simpler resources such as electricity. ' ' Ka ??% Ocean ??% Land Capitol: Viri Fortissimi Neighboring Cities: Visus, Quoque Natent, Vhalor Outer Cities: Valkaura The biggest planet in this galaxy full of toxic gas and prone to random storms. The inhabitants live in interconnected bubble cities with the fastest shuttles to take them from point A to point B. Each of the bubble cities are dense due to the limited livable land on Ka. Each city is their own state with an elected leader. Ka is a planet known for drugs, gambling, black markets, human trafficking, etc. The richest and largest city is Viri Fortissimi with Dezra Elis Arcfell as their mayor, but everyone knows the infamous crime lord, Drak Emmed Arlox, who run this city. ' ' ' ' Janora 30% Ocean 70% Land Capitol: Atropa Neighboring Cities: Rubus, Vaccinium, Fragaria Oxygen level over 45%. Highly flammable and highly toxic to most humanoids. Much like Asteracea, the inhabitant on this planet has evolved an immunity. However due to the planet’s very primitive nature, it does not receive many visitors. No machinery, no metal, no fire. The only entrance to this planet is a space shuttle that floats outside their planet atmosphere. From there, several teleportation pods transports you safely into their capitol, the one and only city allowed to operate machinery. In this vacuum sealed, pressurized building visitor can obtain gear to explore the rest of their world. Due to their simple lifestyle, the residence of Janora do not need Magstones to survive. Ysoki are the indigenous race to this land. A notable figure includes Chief Melee Ura of Atropa. ' ' ' ' Shȏko 60% Ocean (mostly frozen) 40% Land Capitol: Ammolite Neighboring Cities: Lapis, Ametrine, Jett, Beryl Sister planet to Janora, sharing the orbit of two moons. The luckier of the two planets, Shoko has an atmosphere similar to Felix. The average temperature unfortunately is -180 degrees Celsius, giving it the nickname “The White Planet.” The population are kept warmed by magical adornments powered Magstones as well as their facilities, homes and even recreational land. This make Shoko one of the largest receiver of the mineral. The planet’s population will cease to exist without it. Ammolite’s current Sovereign is Garnet Rosehill. ' ' Yakue Ocean: 100% (planet is frozen over) Capitol: Yakue '' ''Population: 54 The ice planet. Yakue’s cells'' currently house 54 of the Galaxy’s most dangerous criminals. Escape is futile. It is impossible to survive one night on this planet without proper coverage. The average temperature is -245 degree Celsius. The most notorious criminal contained is '''J’Anis Orba'. all images copyrighted to their respective artist. I do not claim any art.